


It's a Mad, Mad, Mad World

by Minnezinger



Series: Mad World [1]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bodyswap, F/F, F/M, Female Tony, Genderswap, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minnezinger/pseuds/Minnezinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У него была грудь. У него, блядь, были сиськи, и влагалище, и все, что к ним прилагается, включая нестабильный гормональный фон, которым и обусловлена эта чертова истерика! Да. Это гормоны, просто чертовы женские гормоны! И когда он вернется в нормальное состояние, то первым делом спросит у Пеппер, какие успокоительные она принимает. Потому что она определенно что-то принимает. Иначе как бы она так эффективно работала с таким-то коктейлем из эмоций? Когда он вернется, он обязательно сросит. Когда. Это хорошее слово. Это очень хорошее слово. Но сиськи? Блядь!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

У него была грудь. У него, блядь, были сиськи, и влагалище, и все, что к ним прилагается, включая нестабильный гормональный фон, которым и обусловлена эта чертова истерика! Да. Это гормоны, просто чертовы женские гормоны! И когда он вернется в нормальное состояние, то первым делом спросит у Пеппер, какие успокоительные она принимает. Потому что она определенно что-то принимает. Иначе как бы она так эффективно работала с таким-то коктейлем из эмоций? Когда он вернется, он обязательно сросит. Когда. Это хорошее слово. Это очень хорошее слово. Но сиськи? Блядь!

***  
Проснуться в незнакомой обстановке в состоянии сильнейшей алкогольной интоксикации, очнуться в незнакомой обстановке с ощущением разобранного на запчасти тела, очнуться в незнакомой обстановке в процессе открытой операции на сердце - было, было, было. В этот раз Тони вернулся в мир, когда кто-то не в меру ретиво пытался проломить ему грудную клетку, имитируя непрямой массаж сердца. Стоп, какой к черту массаж сердца? А реактор? Тони попытался оттолкнуть придурка, упорно ломающего ему ребра, получилось с трудом. Тело было вялым, руки двигались как в толще воды, а перед глазами все плыло. Плюс, кровь в ушах стучала так, что он ничего не слышал. Вот черт! Ему только плена не хватало. Хотя, этим можно объяснить и слабость, и нелепую попытку первой помощи: ошиблись препаратом или неверно рассчитали дозировку, спровоцировали остановку сердца, а теперь пытаются спасти свои задницы... нет, не сходится. Если у них все так плохо с предварительными расчетами, как они умудрились пройти его защиту? И ДЖАРВИСа? Слишком мало информации.

Тони открыл мгновенно заслезившиеся глаза: свет бил прямо в лицо. Потом кто-то додумался повернуть светильник в сторону и он наконец смог разглядеть хоть что-нибудь. Потолок был грязный, в желтоватых потеках и странных пятнах, о происхождении которых не хотелось думать. Стены - ему под стать, да и вообще, обстановка несколько тяготила. Тони слепо шарил руками по груди, пытаясь оценить причиненный ущерб (а он был, несомненно), но вместо реактора под под тканью майки прощупывались два новообразования, выпуклые, мягкие, симметрично расположенные. Опухоль?  
\- Эй, чуваки, она очнулась! - Заорал склонившийся над ним придурок. Почему она? Эти идиоты похитили кого-то еще? Мало информации. - Ну, подруга, ты дала всем жару, Макс думал, уже не очнешься. - Придурок тараторил, выплевывая слова вперемешку со слюной.  
\- Хххххаэ - Тони просто попросил придурка заткнуться. Но вместо слов получился жуткий хрип.  
\- Мег, Мег, ты очнулась, слава богу! Меэээээг! - С этими воплями какая-то рыдающая девица попыталась его задушить. Но ее вовремя оторвали и утащили куда-то в торону. А потом Тони увидел стакан с водой.

В воде явно были галлюциногены. Ничем иным объяснить происходящее Тони не мог. Еще один придурок на пару с уже знакомой рыдающей девицей дотащили его до машины, при этом они бурно радовались, что предки Мег уехали на выходные и их никто не спалит. И хотя Тони пытался запомнить местность и дальнейшую дорогу, но сознание плыло и он не мог адекватно оценить происходящее. Последнее, что он запомнил, ряд однотипных домов среднего класса, какими полны тихие пригороды от Аляски до Алабамы. Машина его похитителей остановилась возле одного из домов, его самого затащили внутрь и оставили на диване. Одного. А потом он вырубился.

Второе пробуждение было ужасающим. Более-менее он начал соображать уже в ванной, обессиленно обнимая сиденье унитаза. То, что он смог до него добраться, не выблевав все внутренности еще по пути, Тони списал на рефлексы, оставшиеся с бурной юности.  
Когда он, то ли с третьей, то ли с пятой попытки, все же сумел подняться и прополоскать рот, реальность долбанула по нему со скоростью и силой поезда: Тони увидел свое отражение. В зеркале отражалась незнакомая бледная и встрепанная девица, хорошо если семнадцати лет. Блядь! Он ненавидит магию!

***  
Он попал в прошлое. Он попал в прошлое. Он. Попал. В. Прошлое.  
Просто отлично.

После шокирующего открытия, что он теперь не сорокалетний белый мужчина с состоянием почти в 10 миллиардов долларов и айкью выше 160, а совершенно незнакомая и явно несовершеннолетняя девица, правда, тоже белая, Тони задремал на диване, рассудив, что оценивать всю глубину постигших его неприятностей лучше в более адекватном состоянии.

И теперь, глядя на свежий выпуск Питтсбург Пост, он понимал, что уровень его проблем находится где-то на дне Марианской впадины, если не ниже. Газета, которую он читал, была за 7 июля 2006 года.

Гипотеза о попадании в параллельную вселенную тоже имела право на существование, но согласно Гуглу и найденному учебнику истории никаких расхождений с его реальностью не было. Поэтому рабочей была признана гипотеза о путешествии во времени. И как бы Тони не хватало его лаборатории, его технологий, ДЖАРВИСА и бестолковых роботов, но риск изменить последовательность событий перекрывал возможный дискомфорт. Исходя из этой позиции, его план очень прост: ему всего лишь нужно провести шесть лет, не привлекая внимания мировой общественности. Всего-то.

То, что прежняя обитательница тела высоким интеллектом не отличалась, Тони понял практически сразу. Он просто не ожидал, что умней ее были даже кольчатые черви. Ее, его, теперь — его, результаты тестов ужасали. Найденный дневник (кто ведет бумажные дневники в 21 веке?) открыл всю глубину переживаний безответной и, слава богу, тайной влюбленности. Хорошо, хотя бы девственности она умудрилась лишиться. Несколько спасли ситуацию найденные альбомы Металлики и Скорпионс. По крайней мере, в музыке девчонка разбиралась. Тони избегал, даже мысленно, называть прежнюю хозяйку тела по имени. Безликое "она" помогало отвлечься от факта, что он практически является паразитом.

Тони перетряхивал гардероб: девчонка совершенно не умела одеваться. Если честно, как должны одеваться подростки, особенно девочки-подростки, он представлял слабо, но джинсы и майка всегда были беспроигрышным вариантом. Интересно, зачем ей были нужны желтые штаны?  
Потрошение шкафа заняло полдня. В итоге, вещи были поделены на четыре неравных кучи: "носить постоянно", "можно одевать изредка", "ни за что на свете" и "где она нашла такой кошмар?" И две первых были куда меньше последних.

На огромную кучу минусов нынешнего положения нашелся один, но несомненный плюс: его сердце больше не было нафаршировано шрапнелью.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я придерживаюсь хронологии Марвел муви-верс, исходя из этого:  
> \- Тони Старк родился 10 мая 1973  
> \- Говард и Мария погибли 16 декабря 1991  
> \- Инцидент в Афганистане произошел в мае 2009  
> \- Капитана Эскимо нашли в мае 2011  
> \- телу на момент влипания в него Тони — шестнадцать лет. Меган родилась 15 сентября 1989.

Тони не был сексистом. Приверженность к отношениям на одну ночь не делала его сексистом. Он никогда не отрицал, что любит красивых женщин. Через его постель их прошло куда больше тысячи. Возможно, у него есть некоторые проблемы с социальным взаимодействием, но он никогда не считал, что наличие или уровень интеллекта определяются половыми признаками. За все годы его управления Старк Индастриз не было подано ни одного судебного иска о сексуальных домогательствах или дискриминации по половому признаку. А теперь, похоже будет. И, вот ирония, иск подаст он сам.

***  
Тони так и не понял, спровоцировало ли его вселение этот бурный всплеск роста, более характерный для парней, но за год он вытянулся где-то на семь дюймов, достигнув отметки в шесть футов. Что с одной стороны угнетало, потому что теперь он был выше, чем в мужском варианте, а с другой заставляло мелочно радоваться, потому что он в кои-то веки мог посмотреть на Капитана Сосульку сверху вниз, просто обув туфли на высоком каблуке. Кстати, хорошая идея!

На первых порах самым трудным было отзываться на чужое имя и мастурбировать в душе, но он приспособился.

Бытие женщины оказалось полно всяческих хитростей и неписаных правил, о которых он и не подозревал. А еще Тони очень возмущали двойные стандарты, по которым парни, менявшие подружек чаще, чем трусы, оказывались героями, а девушки, заинтересованные только в сексе, — шлюхами. Потому что он не собирался менять свои привычки в угоду этим ханжам с пенисом. Ублюдки. По правде говоря, его вторые шестнадцать почти не отличались от первых. Меньше алкоголя, больше парней. Тони за первый семестр вдумчиво перебрал всю футбольную команду, включая скамейку запасных, разбавив их парой ботаников из компьютерного клуба. На втором семестре футболисты закончились, и Тони переключился на пловцов и команду поддержки. Ботаники смотрели на него влюбленными глазами.

Если с личной жизнью все было отлично, то с учебой пришлось повозиться. Его просто не воспринимали всерьез. Безусловно, Меган не отличалась высоким интеллектом и работоспособностью, но Тони — гений! Когда он в третий раз за месяц получил за тест по математике В вместо ожидаемой и гарантированной А+, то разозлился настолько, что высказал свое отношение прямо на уроке, и в выражениях не стеснялся. Родителей вызвали к директору, Тони повторил свою пламенную речь на бис и пригрозил обращением в комиссию по образованию. Если не получается по-хорошему, пора применять неконвенционные методы. Джессика и Билл, несколько смущенные напором своей тихой девочки, разобравшись в ситуации, его поддержали.  
Родители, да. Поначалу было трудно называть своих ровесников "мама" и "папа". А уж приспособиться к тому, что утром его будят поцелуем в лоб и называют солнышком, казалось за гранью возможного. Джессика и Билл не состоялись как воспитатели, но они искренне любили свою дочь, и Тони, по возможности, старался компенсировать их потерю хотя бы иллюзией любящего ребенка. Упорно отрицая, что привязался к ним сам.

Словно в противовес семейной идиллии, отношения с подростками не складывались вообще. Прекратить общаться с придурками, не умевшими обращаться с наркотиками, было само собой разумеющимся. В его жизни и так случилось слишком много дерьма. Рыдающая девица, как потом выяснилось была лучшей подружкой. Но очень скоро ею быть перестала. Со стороны Тони это было самым разумным ходом. Чтобы не раскрыть себя перед приятелями Меган, стоило просто сменить круг общения. Нет людей — нет проблемы. Родители редко знают своих детей настолько же хорошо, как друзья. Какой нормальный подросток будет делиться тайнами с предками? Ищите идиотов. В результате, Тони общался с кучей фриков из компьютерного клуба, всерьез мечтающих взломать сервера Ми-6 или ЦРУ, и своими потенциальными любовниками, с большинством из которых ухитрился разойтись без неприятных воспоминаний. По сравнению с прошлой жизнью, определенный прогресс.

Возвращаясь к двойным стандартам: Тони с каждым прожитым днем все больше понимал феминисток и все больше проникался сочувствием к Пеппер. Как она справлялась, бедная? К похотливым взглядам Тони был равнодушен. Чем они по сути отличались от голодных взглядов девиц, в прошлой жизни мечтавших забраться в его постель и кошелек? Но вот идиоты, не понимавшие, что, когда девушка говорит "нет", она говорит "нет", а вовсе не ломается, его бесили неимоверно. Очень не хватало брони или чудесных навыков Наташи. После третьей встречи его коленки с пахом очередного незадачливого поклонника, разозленного до невменяемости саркастичными высказываниями, Тони записался на курсы самообороны.

Самым ужасным в бытие женщиной были те несколько дней в месяц, когда хотелось медленно всадить нож в живот любому, кто разозлит, то есть, каждому первому. Вторыми в списке ужаса были косметические процедуры. Это понятие обобщало ВСЕ! И депиляцию, и выщипанные брови, и еще кучу неприятных процедур, которым женщины подвергают себя не просто добровольно, но и с радостью. Бедная Пеппер. Но Тони ухаживал за своим-чужим телом, потому что красивая внешность — это хороший актив, способный в дальнейшем принести неплохие дивиденды. А актив ему достался неплохой, девчонка была миловидная, среднего роста и спортивного телосложения, с неожиданно большой грудью. А всплеск роста и диета из кофе и вовсе сделали его похожим на моделей журнала Максим. Правда с волосами пришлось расстаться. Пару раз пораздирав сожженную аммиаком солому, Тони психанул и на последние карманные деньги посетил хороший салон с адекватным парикмахером. Короткая стрижка и темные волосы шли ему всегда.

Иногда на Тони накатывало. Ему казалось, что за всей этой рутиной он тупеет, стремительно скатывается к уровню "нормального" человека. И это было самым страшным кошмаром.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дополнительно: Тони я буду писать от мужского лица, за исключением диалогов, просто потому, что в английском языке разделение на роды практически отсутствует, в отличие от русского. Так что смысл писать от женского лица, если думает он как мужчина?  
> И еще, в описании внешности героев я металась между муви-версом и комиксами, но в итоге пришла к согласию c собой, поэтому мы имеем следующее: внешность муви верса при технических характеристиках комиксовой вселенной, за исключением Тони Старка, его рост — среднее арифметическое между комиксом и муви-версом — 1,79м.


End file.
